Prepreg sheets are used for many different purposes, including aeronautical or other applications, such as building materials, industrial materials, medical materials, sports and leisure materials, and the like. A need exists for using thin prepreg sheets to produce smaller, thinner, and lighter-weight parts or structures, such as radomes, where electrical transparency may be important. Typically, a thinned prepreg sheet is fabricated by decreasing the thickness of its resin film via spreader bars. However, there are limits to thickness reduction achievable using this methodology. For example, as the resin film is spread thinner and thinner, uniformity of the material becomes difficult to control and a prepreg sheet with uneven distribution of resin and reinforcement fibers may become unsuitable for the intended application.